This is a request for an instrumentation system comprising an Ortho-Cyto-fluorograph System 50 H with Lexel 95-4 4W Laser, and a Model 2151 Data Handling System, from Ortho Diagnostic Systems, Inc. The system will be located at UMDNJ-Rutgers Medical School, but will be shared by investigators at UMDNJ-Rutgers Medical School and at Rutgers University whose research encompasses the following areas: (1) Isolation and characterization of hypothalamic nerve cells using monoclonal antibodies to cell surface antigens, (2) the chromosomal organization of collagen gene families, (3) the developmentally regulated expression of collagen genes, (4) modulation of phagocyte activities by monoclonal antibodies, and (5) expression of vaccinia virus antigens on the surface of infected cells. The flow cytometer/cell sorter will dramatically extend the research capabilities of investigators in several departments immediately. It will foster work in molecular genetics and molecular cell biology at the most advanced "state-of-the-art" technical level. Thus, it will help initiate some of the "high technology" activities that will be coordinated and further supported by the Center for Biotechnology and Medicine planned by the State of New Jersey for the UMDNJ-Rutgers Medical School/Rutgers University Campus.